psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Childhood neurosis
A childhood neurosis is the occurence of a broad range of neurotic conditions in children , characterized by anxiety, fears, obsessive thoughts, compulsions, dissociation and depression Epidemiology of these complaints Relationship between childhood neurosis and subsequent mental health Behavioral treatment of these conditions See also *Childhood psychosis *Neurosis References *Altschul, S. (1990). The adulthood of the neurotic child: Developmental perspectives. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Anderson, J. C. (1994). Epidemiological issues. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Anthony, E. J. (1972). Neuroses of children. Oxford, England: Atheneum. *Anthony, E. J. (1990). Childhood neurosis at the end of the 20th century. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Aschenbrand, S. G., Kendall, P. C., Webb, A., Safford, S. M., & Flannery-Schroeder, E. (2003). Is Childhood Separation Anxiety Disorder a Predictor of Adult Panic Disorder and Agoraphobia? A Seven-Year Longitudinal Study: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 42(12) Dec 2003, 1478-1485. *Ayllon, T., Garber, S. W., & Allison, M. G. (1977). Behavioral treatment of childhood neurosis: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 40(4) Nov 1977, 315-322. *Beiser, H. R. (1987). Obsessive compulsive disorder in children: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 12(4) Nov 1987, 230-233. *Beiser, H. R. (1990). Symptomatic disturbances and clinical manifestations of neurosis in children and adolescents. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Benhamou, H. (1986). About child hysteria: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 62 Mar 1986, 287-294. *Bettschart, W., Merius, G., & Gonzalez, M. L. (1972). Epidemiological studies of childhood neuroses: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 38(10-12) 1972, 345-354. *Bojanov, A. (1974). Epidemiological study of neurosis among children in kindergarten: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 41(1) 1974, 29-34. *Brady, E. U., & Kendall, P. C. (1992). Comorbidity of anxiety and depression in children and adolescents: Psychological Bulletin Vol 111(2) Mar 1992, 244-255. *Bristol, R. C. (2004). History of a Childhood Neurosis and Its Relation to the Adult Superego: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 24(2) 2004, 286-308. *Burland, J. A. (1990). The infantile neurosis and neuroses in childhood. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Bursztejn, C. (1987). The concept of neurosis in childhood: Infantile neurosis, childhood neurosis: Psychologie Medicale Vol 19(2) Feb 1987, 227-228. *Byerly, L. J. (1990). Neurosis and object relations in children and adolescents. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Chang, S., & Piacentini, J. (2002). Childhood obsessive-compulsive and tic disorders. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Chervet, E. (2005). External and internal scenes. Is a new chance given to infantile neurosis in mid-life? : Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 69(4) Sep 2005, 1117-1132. *Chiland, C. (1967). Psychopathology of Childhood and Adolescence: the Problem of Childhood Neurosis: Bulletin de Psychologie 20(8-9) 1967, 524-530. *Christozov, C., Bozhanov, A., & Yonchev, V. (1975). Neuroses and neurotic development in school-age children: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 4(4) Win 1975-1976, 64-82. *Dabkowska, M. (2004). Social phobia in children and adolescents: Psychiatria Polska Vol 38(4) Jul-Sep 2004, 589-602. *Dacey, J. S., & Fiore, L. B. (2000). Your anxious child: How parents and teachers can relieve anxiety in children. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Donnelly, C. L., March, J. S., & Amaya-Jackson, L. (2004). Pediatric Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Ehlers, A., Mayou, R. A., & Bryant, B. (2003). Cognitive predictors of posttraumatic stress disorder in children: Results of a prospective longitudinal study: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 41(1) Jan 2003, 1-10. *Eisner, H. (1990). Transference neurosis in childhood and adolescence. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Ernst, K., & Ernst, C. (1972). Follow-up studies of childhood neuroses: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 38(10-12) 1972, 316-324. *Esman, A. H. (1990). Neurotic children in the light of research. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Etezady, M. H. (1990). The neurotic child and adolescent. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Finch, A. J., Jr., Casat, C. D., & Carey, M. P. (1990). Depression in children and adolescents. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Florkowski, A., & Dietrich-Muszalska, A. (1995). Analysis of psychiatric diagnoses in children with anxiety symptoms: Psychiatria Polska Vol 29(2) Mar-Apr 1995, 175-180. *Frick, P. J., Silverthorn, P., & Evans, C. (1994). Assessment of childhood anxiety using structured interviews: Patterns of agreement among informants and association with maternal anxiety: Psychological Assessment Vol 6(4) Dec 1994, 372-379. *Frijling-Schreuder, E. C. (1972). The vicissitudes of aggression in normal development, in childhood neurosis and in childhood psychosis: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 53(2) 1972, 185-190. *Gilbert, B. O., & Dollinger, S. J. (1992). Neurotic disorders of children: Obsessive-compulsive, phobic, conversion, dissociative, and post-traumatic stress disorders. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Giovacchini, P. L. (1987). Childhood neurosis and early developmental phases. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Glenn, J. (1990). Traumatic neurosis in children. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Godart, N. T., Flament, M. F., Lecrubier, Y., & Jeammet, P. (2000). Anxiety disorders in anorexia nervosa and bulima nervosa: Co-morbidity and chronology of appearance: European Psychiatry Vol 15(1) Feb 2000, 38-45. *Goldenberg, H., & Goldenberg, I. (1970). School phobia: Childhood neurosis or learned maladaptive behavior? : Exceptional Children Vol 37(3) Nov 1970, 220-226. *Gomes, M. M. (1985). School and emergence and/or exacerbation of children's neurosis: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 34(3) May-Jun 1985, 199-202. *Grotstein, J. S. (1995). The infantile neurosis reassessed. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Halpert, E. (2007). The Grafs: Father (Max) and son (Herbert a.k.a. Little Hans): The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 62 2007, 111-142. *Harrington, R. (2000). Childhood depression: Is it the same disorder? Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Herbert, M. (1994). Etiological considerations. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Hoppe, C. (1995). A brief psychoanalytically informed intervention: Tommy, a traumatic neurosis in a five-year-old boy. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Inoko, K., Sugiyama, T., Kaneko, T., Honjo, S., & et al. (1992). Age dependency in child and adolescent neurosis: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 33(3) May-Jun 1992, 218-226. 8Iwanschitz, A. (1972). The treatment of an obsessive-compulsive child: Praxis der Psychotherapie Vol 17(6) Dec 1972, 271-276. *Jacques, E. (1972). Kleinian concept of child neurosis and its impact on theory and technique: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 15(1) 1972, 5-19. *James, M. (1972). Incidence and effect of the evolution of concepts of childhood neurosis on theory and technique: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 15(1) 1972, 21-29. *Judd, L. L. (1965). Obsessive compulsive neurosis in children: Archives of General Psychiatry 12(2) 1965, 136-143. *King, N. J., Gullone, E., & Tonge, B. J. (1991). Childhood fears and anxiety disorders: Behaviour Change Vol 8(3) 1991, 124-135. *Klein, R. G. (1988). Childhood anxiety disorders. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Knell, S. M., & Dasari, M. (2006). Cognitive-behavioral play therapy for children with anxiety and phobias. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Kostrzewski, J., & Kozlowska, E. (1976). Personality traits of boys aged 8 to 12 suffering from diagnosed neuroses with anxiety as dominant component: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 7(4) 1976, 235-243. *Kremp-Ottenheym, H. (1987). On the development of a therapeutic relationship with a 41/2-y r-old girl during outpatient psychoanalytic child therapy: Zeitschrift fur Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 15(3) 1987, 235-244. *Kyung Sook, L., Yee Jin, S., & Kim, H. Y. (1999). The relationship of childhood psychopathology and maternal adult attachment interview: Korean Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 12(1) 1999, 103-115. *Lebovici, S. (1990). School phobia: A psychoanalytic view. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Lindstrom, K. A. (1997). A comparison of three diagnostic instruments for identifying childhood depression. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lo, W. H. (1969). Aetiological factors in childhood neurosis: British Journal of Psychiatry 115(525) 1969, 889-894. *Lo, W. H. (1973). A note on a follow-up study of childhood neurosis and behaviour disorder: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 14(2) Jun 1973, 147-150. *Maxwell, A. E. (1961). Discrepancies between the pattern of abilities for normal and neurotic children: Journal of Mental Science 107 1961, 300-307. *McLean, L. K. (1995). The relationship between several mediating variables of parental divorce and childhood depression. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Meurs, P., & Cluckers, G. (1999). Psychosomatic symptoms, embodiment and affect: Weaving threads to the affectively experienced body in therapy with a neurotic and a borderline child: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 25(1) Apr 1999, 71-91. *Meyer, J.-E. (1975). Adolescence crises and their relation to the neurotic disturbances of childhood: Zeitschrift fur Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 3(1) 1975, 55-62. *Miller, A., Fox, N. A., Cohn, J. F., Forbes, E. E., Sherrill, J. T., & Kovacs, M. (2002). Regional patterns of brain activity in adults with a history of childhood-onset depression: Gender differences and clinical variability: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159(6) Jun 2002, 934-940. *Miller, S. M., Boyer, B. A., & Rodoletz, M. (1990). Anxiety in children: Nature and development. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Muratori, F., & Picchi, L. (2005). Psychotherapy for Anxiety Disorders in Children. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Muris, P., & van Doorn, M. (2003). "Danger is lurking everywhere, even in parts of a jigsaw puzzle": Anxiety-related threat perception abnormalities in children: Their assessment with projective material: Behaviour Change Vol 20(3) 2003, 151-159. *Neal, A. M., & Brown, B. J. W. (1994). Fears and anxiety disorders in African American children. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Neugebauer, R., Wasserman, G. A., Fisher, P. W., Kline, J., Geller, P. A., & Miller, L. S. (1999). Darryl, a cartoon-based measure of cardinal posttraumatic stress symptoms in school-age children: American Journal of Public Health Vol 89(5) May 1999, 758-761. 8Ody, M. (2003). Does neurosis exist in children? : Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 67(4) Oct-Dec 2003, 1333-1350. *Parens, H. (1990). Neurosis and prevention. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Parens, H. (1990). Neurosogenesis. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Parnas, J., Teasdale, T. W., & Schulsinger, H. (1982). Continuity of character neurosis from childhood to adulthood: A prospective longitudinal study: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 66(6) Dec 1982, 491-498. *Phillips, J. S., & Ray, R. S. (1980). Behavioral approaches to childhood disorders: Behavior Modification Vol 4(1) Jan 1980, 3-34. *Pollack, M. H., Otto, M. W., Sabatino, S., Majcher, D., & et al. (1996). Relationship of childhood anxiety to adult panic disorder: Correlates and influence on course: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153(3) Mar 1996, 376-381. *Poznanski, E. O., Krahenbuhl, V., & Zrull, J. P. (1976). Childhood depression: A longitudinal perspective: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 15(3) Sum 1976, 491-501. *Prall, R. C. (1990). The neurotic adolescent. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Rapoport, J. L. (2000). Childhood onset of "adult" psychopathology: Clinical and research advances. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Remschmidt, H. (1973). Observations on the role of anxiety in neurotic and psychotic disorders at an early age: Journal of Autism & Childhood Schizophrenia Vol 3(2) Apr 1973, 106-114. *Roff, J. D., Knight, R., & Wertheim, E. (1976). A factor-analytic study of childhood symptoms antecedent to schizophrenia: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 85(6) Dec 1976, 543-549. *Ruttenberg, B. A. (1990). A historical perspective on the treatment of neurotic children. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Rydzynski, Z., & et al. (1985). Problems of neurotic disorders in children aged 7-12 years hospitalized in the Institute of Mental Hygiene, Military Medical Academy in the years 1967-1981: Psychiatria Polska Vol 19(6) Nov-Dec 1985, 460-465. *Sarnoff, C. A. (1990). Update on the concept of the neurotic child. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Schwartz, D. D. (1989). Implications of the infantile neurosis for learning problems in childhood. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Schwesinger, G. C. (1926). An Attempt to Determine Differences between Neurotic and Normal Children: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 17(3) Mar 1926, 214. *Shanmugam, T. E., & Raja, I. (1974). A study of cognitive dissonance among neurotic children: Indian Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 11(1) Jan 1974, 14-17. *Shapiro, T. (1975). Childhood neurosis: The past 75 years: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Science Vol 4 1975, 453-477. *Sichel, J. P., Fasla, F., & Poupier, G. (1971). Child neurosis and family neurosis: Study of one family: Feuillets Psychiatriques de Liege Vol 4(3) 1971, 395-403. *Silverman, J. S. (1972). Obsessional disorders in childhood and adolescence: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 26(3) Jul 1972, 362-377. *Silverman, M. A. (1990). The neurotic child and response to treatment. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Simeon, J. G., Knott, V. J., Dubois, C., Wiggins, D., & et al. (1994). Buspirone therapy of mixed anxiety disorders in childhood and adolescence: A pilot study: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 4(3) Fal 1994, 159-170. *Steinhausen, H.-C., v. Aster, M., Pfeiffer, E., & Gobel, D. (1989). Comparative studies of conversion disorders in childhood and adolescence: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 30(4) Jul 1989, 615-621. *Storm, A. E. (2007). Style of intervention: The difference between borderline and neurotic children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Strauss, C. C. (1994). Overanxious disorder. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Szilard, J., & Vargha, M. (1981). The nosologic classification of childhood neurosis and behaviour disorders: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 46(4) Jan 1981, 213-219. *Thapar, A., & McGuffin, P. (1996). The genetic etiology of childhood depressive symptoms: A developmental perspective: Development and Psychopathology Vol 8(4) Fal 1996, 751-760. *Thomsen, P. H. (1996). A 22- to 25-year follow-up study of former child psychiatric patients: A register-based investigation of the course of psychiatric disorder and mortality in 546 Danish child psychiatric patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 94(6) Dec 1996, 397-403. *Tsoory, M., & Richter-Levin, G. (2006). Learning under stress in the adult rat is differentially affected by 'juvenile' or 'adolescent' stress: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 9(6) Dec 2006, 713-728. *Tyson, P. (1991). Some nuclear conflicts of the infantile neurosis in female development: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 11(4) 1991, 582-601. *Tyson, P. (1996). Neurosis in childhood and in psychoanalysis: A developmental reformulation: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 44(1) 1996, 143-165. *Uemura, A., Nishimura, R., Murata, T., & Sarada, Y. (1977). Obsessional neurosis in childhood: Japanese Journal of Child Psychiatry Vol 18(5) Sep-Nov 1977, 287-295. *Velasco Fernandez, R. (1970). Childhood neuroses: Necessity of a correct evaluation: Revista de la Clinica de la Conducta Vol 3(6) Feb 1970, 35-41. *Virag, T. (1987). The historical background of neurotic states and conduct disorders in childhood: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 44(3) 1987-1988, 227-244. *Vymetal, J. (1977). Report of an investigation into the field of child neurosis and minimal brain dysfunction: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 11(5) 1977, 465-468. *Waldron, S. (1976). The significance of childhood neurosis for adult mental health: A follow-up study: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 133(5) May 1976, 532-538. *Weems, C. F., & Watts, S. E. (2005). Cognitive Models of Childhood Anxiety. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Weissman, M. M. (1989). Anxiety disorders in parents and children: A genetic-epidemiological perspective. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Wenar, C. (1990). Childhood fears and phobias. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Wittchen, H.-U., Lieb, R., Schuster, P., & Oldehinkel, A. J. (2000). When is onset? Investigations into early developmental stages of anxiety and depressive disorders. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Young-Bruehl, E. (2007). Little Hans in the history of child analysis: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 62 2007, 28-43. Category:Child psychology Category:Child psychiatry Category:Neurosis